Naruto - A Book is your Best Friend
by Boltman267
Summary: This story about Naruto finding a book in his house and he has to become stronger by leveling up! The game is Similar to The Gamer and Rpgs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone I wanna just say something is that i'm sorry for abandoning the other stories but I promise I wont abandon this one.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.**

So it was another day at Konoha it was sunny and fresh. Naruto was sleeping at his bed he was definitely dreaming about ramen and becoming Hokage. It was all good until his alarm clock woke him up. "Oh man I was just dreaming about ramen" Naruto whimpered. He just got off of his bed and went to look at his calendar. When he looked at his calendar he realized today was the Genin Exams. "OHSHIT" Naruto ran to the kitchen and got to his ramen that was all over on his table. But there was a book a size of a note book laying there. Naruto was suspicious of it. "The Fuck is this...It could be a trap!". Naruto was just looking at it like a creep for 5 minutes. "Ah fuck it" So he just snatched the book.

"Man...I hate reading" Naruto whimpered. But he opened the book.

**'Welcome to the Stats page** **Naruto'**.Naruto was surprised when the book talked. '**Strength, speed, intelligence, endurance, acrobatics, chakra levels, chakra control,reflexes, and will help you guide in your is the physical strength of your body, the higher it is the harder you hit. Speed is the physical speed of your body; the higher it is the faster you move. Intelligence isn't how much stuff you know, but rather how well you use what you know. Endurance is how long your strength and speed last, low strength but high endurance means you can win against someone with high strength but low endurance. Acrobatics is how high you can jump, how much you can bend, and a whole slew of other things. Chakra levels ...You already know. However, as you also increase your intelligence; your chakra levels will go up some as well. Having a Bijuu stuck inside your gut however, your chakra levels are already damned impressive. Chakra control is obvious. Luck affects everything. From how well you gamble, to what will show up on missions, luck will also slightly deal with how women handle you. Every level, you will get five stat points outside of the ten you start with. You can also increase these stats by learning and training. Every ten levels you get an extra 10 set of stat points.'**

Naruto was wide eyed. He was surprised at his stats it felt like he wants to train to increase it.

Naruto looked to the stats. Strength was at a 25 he guessed that was perfect, but he wasn't sure what the numbers were out of. Speed was at a 30, Intelligence was at 10, Endurance was a good 40, Acrobatics was at 20, Chakra levels was at 50, and he wasn't surprised to see his Chakra control at 20. Reflexes at 25. Luck was at 50.

**'The limits of all the stats are at 5000. You can train your stats, to an extent, and boost them. Every level however you can boost a stat up five points. The higher the level, the longer it will take to level up. Here is a scale chart it shows how strong you are in your stats. An example your intelligence is at Citizen Level. Now lets take a look.'**

**Scale**

**Citizen:1-10**

**Genin:11-25**

**Chuunin:26-50**

**Jounin:51-75**

**Anbu:76-100**

**Elite Jounin:101-125**

**Sannin:126-150**

**Kage:151-200**

**Above Kage( SS Class Ninjas)****:201-225**

**SSS Class Ninja:226-250**

**Legend( Rikudou Sennin):251-300**

**GodLike:301-350**

**Stronger than Kami:351-400**

**1337 Tailed Fox?:401-450**

**Beyond Power:451-500+**

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Yelled Naruto.** 'Yes It is, Now turn the page'.** Naruto Turned the page like he was asked too.**'These are your skills kid. Kunai throwing, shuriken throwing, trap making, etc. These are very important if you do not do anything in here. There are enough stats to keep you going for a very long time. The cap on each skill is 500. Turn the Page.'**

**'Welcome to your progress page kid. This is how far you are into the level. Certain actions will fill this bar. Fighting and learning Jutsus that can help you in combat are great ways to fill this bar. Also there is one more thing to show the page once more.'** Naruto flipped the page faster than lightning.

**'Welcome to the Perks page. Perks are gained every other level, and can be a variety of things. Certain requirements must be met before a perk can be taken. Even Kekkei Genkai are perks, though they almost always have requirements to be met before they can be taken. I promise turn the page once more.'** Naruto was pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK I JUST TURNED THE PAGE!". He turned the page while pouting.

Naruto glanced at some of the perks as he turned the page. The one called Rinnegan caught his eye but it was crazy requirements. There were many perks and kekkai genkais there was Sharingan, Byakugan, Tsunade's Super Strength, etc.

**'Well my time is done good luck kid!'** and the book stopped talking. Naruto was fascinated by this. He knew his stats and everything!

Then Naruto's book turned into a magazine for a disguise. 'Sweet' Naruto thought. "Well I guess its time to go to the Academy!"

Naruto Stats

Level 1: 25/100 exp.

Strength: 25

Speed: 30

Acrobatics: 20

Endurance: 40

Intelligence: 10

Chakra: 50

Chakra Control: 20

Reflexes:25

Luck: 50 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	2. The Academy

**Hello Everyone welcome back to my story!**

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>So Naruto then put on his Orange Jumpsuit and ate Instant Ramen and left his house and closed the door. "I better go or else i'll be late!" Naruto said. Naruto was hopping roof to roof until he reached to the academy. When he went inside his classroom he was ignored...obviously. Naruto then sat by himself at the back next to the windows. He then just sat there thinking about the book. "Huh" Naruto said under his breath. He felt like someone is staring at him. He looked at Hinata and then she blushed tenfold and turn her head to the opposite side. It was so fast Naruto heard her neck crack. "O...k..." Naruto muttered. Then he looked at someone else.'I'll surpass him and then get sakura for myself' Naruto glared at Sasuke.'That Sonovabitch will feel my fist drilled-' Naruto was about to finish.<p>

A Door then slammed showing Sakura and Ino fighting over on who's first. "IM FIRST!" "NO I AM" "I STEPPED INSIDE FIRST". Naruto then thought 'I should be less childish its about time I become Genin its now time I be a little more badass'. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and saw lots of fangirls trying to make him marry them, date them, kiss them, WTF THEY EVEN TRIED TO RAPE HIM! Naruto had enough of this shit and just waited till Iruka arrived.

**5 Minutes later**

Then Iruka and Mizuki came in. 'Finally' Naruto thought. When Iruka went through his clipboard calling in order from A-Z. 'Bullshit' Naruto waited for 25 minutes till he was called. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" A Chuunin Shouted. Naruto then got up he felt heavy ass glares...why does it have to be him to get glared at. 'I'll show them...'. When Naruto went up to Iruka-sensei and Mizuki to test for him. "Ok first the Henge" Iruka said. Naruto henged into a perfect Yondaime Hokage. Iruka's and Mizuki's were wide as plates. "O...k Naruto now Kawarimi". Naruto then did a substitution on a chair and did it back. "Good now do the Bunshin" 'Aw shit here we go' Naruto then did the handsigns and created ...1... Bunshin thats half dead and out of color. "Sorry Naruto you failed" Iruka said bluntly. "Come on Iruka give him a chance he did pass all the other exams but not the written test but come on he at least tried." Mizuki said (Yes he is just saying that to get Naruto to fetch him the Scroll Of Seals). "No can do Mizuki thats how it goes". Naruto then walked out of the academy with his head down.

**Outside In Front Of The Academy**

Naruto was now in the swings, People were glaring at him. 'I should of trained a bit to get to complete the bunshin'. Then Mizuki came out of nowhere. "Hey Naruto im sorry that you failed I tried telling Iruka to pass you but he didn't" said Mizuki. "Its ok i'll just have to find another way..." Whispered Naruto. "You know... there is another way to become a Genin but you must not tell anybody." This just made Naruto get excited. "Tell me what I have to do Mizuki-sensei!". Mizuki Grinned. "First I want you to go to the Hokage tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll this requires alot of stealth and I need you to learn 1 move from the scroll." "OK THANKS MIZUKI-SENSEI" Naruto jumped out of the swing and ran. "DONT FORGET AT TO MEET AT 7:30 NEAR THE WOODEN HOUSE AT THE FOREST" Mizuki had that evil ass grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys sorry if it was a little short but next time I will write a...2k word chapter including Naruto training a bit! Well hope you enjoyed and please review I might do 'Pairings'. (Perverted Grin)<strong>

**Well Bye!**


End file.
